The Way of the Warrior
Blurb Acorn had been a regular loner, living a regular loner's life, meeting new friends at every bend she takes. But all of that is about to change when Acorn meets a strange cat from the dense forest she has always felt connected with. When the cat tells her to follow him to his home, and she obeyed, curiosity driving her forward instead of common sense she is shocked by what she sees, and when she tells her family and friends she wants to leave, they try to stop her. But can they stop a cat from following their destiny? Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Waspstar - yellow tom Apprentice: Charmpaw (glossy and sleek pelted black she-cat with white paws) Deputy: Ambercreek - ginger she-cat with a pelt that glows like flames in sunlight Medicine Cat: Cinderflower - light grey she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Vinepounce - black tom with brown flecks Shortear - mottled grey long furred tom with green eyes Apprentice: Gravitypaw (black and brown she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes) Spiderhawk - VERY pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Cloudchaser - pure white tom with red paws and black ears Apprentice: Tiltedpaw (knotted furred brown tabby tom with tilted whiskers) Shadowslip - black she-cat with glowing green eyes Freckledflower - black and white spotted she-cat with muddy brown paws and amber eyes Sharpfang - red tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Sandpaw (light ginger she-cat) Darkbird - very dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Owlfur - long furred black Scottish Fold tom, used to be a kittypet Silverwhisker - silvery pelted she-cat with white marking all over and blue eyes Alderheart - creamy coloured tom with white spots all over Nettlefoot - dark ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws Apprentice: Oakpaw (musky brown tom with blue eyes, almost a warrior) Lionclaw - golden tom with thick fur Apprentice: Skypaw (shifty mottled brown she-cat, almost a warrior) Apprentices: Skypaw - shifty mottled brown she-cat, almost a warrior Oakpaw - musky brown tom with blue eyes, almost a warrior Sandpaw - light ginger she-cat Tiltedpaw - knotted furred brown tabby tom with tilted whiskers Gravitypaw - black and brown she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes Charmpaw - glossy and sleek pelted black she-cat with white paws Queens: Willowfur - grey she-cat with white paws, mother to Pinekit and Foxkit Redfeather - red she-cat, expecting Sharpfang's kits Elders: Stonefrost - stony coloured tom with green eyes Heatherwhisker - light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and friendly green eyes Cats outside the Clans: Acorn - sleek black she-cat with three white paws and one brown paw Alina - white she-cat, sister to Acorn Lightning - handsome black tom with blue eyes, in love with Acorn Shatter - long furred grey tom, father to Acorn and Alina Cherrie - fox-like fur patterned she-cat, mother to Acorn and Alina Nuta - kind brown tom, best friends with Acorn and Alina Sikoko - pretty mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes, best friends with Acorn and Alina Not all cats in this story are listed! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! Chapter 1 "Acorn, Acorn! Come on! Where going to raid that squirrel nest again!" Acorn groaned and padded up to an over-excited Sikoko. "You go ahead, I just want to go to that no-fur's den, okay? Meet you back here soon-ish," she meowed firmly, leaping up onto the brick wall beside her. A sad look crossed Sikoko's face, but the friendly she-cat nodded respectfully. "Fine," she huffed, darting off towards to first line of trees next to the brick wall. Acorn watched her friend dash away with unwanted happiness. She may have lied to her best friend, but she had to go to the forest again. She felt like she belonged deep inside it. Leaping off the brick wall as silently as she could, Acorn slunk over to the first line of trees. She padded into the shade of the tree branches, scents already overpowering her. ''Mouse, squirrel, what's that one? ''An unfamiliar scent hit her nose quickly. It was strong and musty, and strangely, her paws carried her towards it, even though her mind screeched to turn back. She sniffed a tree, now being quite far into the forest. That weird scent was bathing all over the tree. ''What ever that scent is, the owner marked this tree as their's. ''"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Acorn froze. A black tom slipped out of a bramble thicket, quickly followed by an amber she-cat, her pelt glowing like fire. "Have you been watching me the whole time?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly with nerves. The she-cat nodded slowly before turning to face the tom. "Go back to camp," she told him. "Warn Waspstar that I am bringing a visitor." ''What a weird name. ''"No, no! I don't want to visit your leader or whatever, I was just exploring!" Acorn cried. The tom turned on her. "If you're in our territory, you have an immediate date with our leader," he spat. "Go, Vinepounce," the she-cat ordered. Vinepounce snorted and whipped around, darting off into the undergrowth. "Now, what do you know about me?" The she-cat began, her eyes glowing. "N-nothing," Acorn stammered. "Well, you see, I am the daughter of Firestar's daughter. Does the name Rusty, ring a bell, kittypet?" The she-cat pressed, moving towards Acorn slowly. Acorn thought for a moment. "Kind of," she mewed. "The Rusty who left twoleg place to go to the wild?" The she-cat nodded. "Yes! And I am his granddaughter! Ambercreek, is my name, by the way." Acorn tilted her head. This she-cat, Ambercreek, seemed friendly. "Come, I have to take you to camp," Ambercreek told her kindly, beginning to lead her further into the dense forest. Pushing through one last bramble thicket, the two appeared to be standing outside of a wall of thorns. "Hurry up! You don't want to make a bad impression now do you?" Ambercreek called to Acorn as she slipped through a small thorn tunnel. Following her with a number of winces, Acorn stepped int of large clearing, full of cats. "Ambercreek! There you are!" Called a yellow tom from a shadowy area under a huge ledge. Nodding for Acorn to follow, Ambercreek padded up to join the tom, Acorn not far behind. "Hello there," the tom meowed to Acorn, dipping his head. "Hi," Acorn responded awkwardly, his gaze falling onto a large scar on the tom's shoulder. "I'm Waspstar, the leader of these cats and the leader of you, if you decide to join us." Vinepouce suddenly slunk out of the shadows, his hackles high. "That's little bit rushed!" He spat, his cruel gaze searching Acorn's for a reaction. She didn't let her emotions reach the surface as Waspstar replied quickly, "I've dreamed about her. She is meant for us, I know it." "At least let me think about it, I mean, it is lovely here, but I can't just leave my friends without an explanatio to them," Acorn suggested, hoping she could get Vinepounce to be.....cooprative. Waspstar nodded to Ambercreek and Vinepounce. "What about that? Give her time to think?" He asked them. Ambercreek nodded hastily while Vinepounce gave an approving growl. "It could work," he muttered.